


Red

by sal_si_puedes



Series: Red [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey has a surprise for Mike but Mike finds out ahead of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [marveyficchallenges](marveyficchallenges.tumblr.com) \- challenge #1: Red.

"What is _that_?" Mike emerges from Harvey's closet (their closet) with a furrowed brow and a suspiciously red pair of swimming trunks dangling from between his thumb and index finger.

"Shit," Harvey hisses and sits up against the headboard. "That was meant to be a surprise." 

"You wanted to surprise me with _those_?" Mike approaches the bed slowly, still fully in the nude, and lets the trunks dangle in front of Harvey's face. "Believe me. You _did_. They're _yours_?"

"Yes. They match the car," Harvey snatches the garment from Mike's hand and shoves it under his pillow. 

"What car?" Mike frowns and purses his lips.

"The car I rented for the weekend."

"We don't do weekends, Harvey. Remember?"

"It has wifi. We can work there on the weekends."

"The car has wifi? Harvey, you're not making any sense."

"ImighthaveboughtahouseintheHamptons," Harvey mutters and rubs his face.

"You _what???_ " Mike's eyes widen and he takes a step back.

"It was meant to be a surprise and then I _had_ to let that damn thing lying around in the open and of course you _had_ to find it and now—"

"You did _what?_ " Mike repeats and comes a little closer again.

"I might have bought a house in the Hamptons," Harvey states and locks eyes with Mike. 

"You bought a house. In the Hamptons," Mike sits down on the corner of the bed. "As a surpsise. For me."

"For us," Harvey says. "But of course it's not a surprise for me, the _surprise_ is just for you. The _house_ is for us."

Harvey has an excited, beaming, babbling Mike in his lap before he can even blink who is showering him with questions.

_Is it grey?_

_Does it have a wooden floor?_

_How far to the beach?_

_Where is it?_

_Does it have a huge kitchen?_

_And one of those old fashioned bathtubs?_

_What about a pool?_

_A gravel driveway?_

_Wild rose hedgerows?_

_Can I see it? Do you have pictures?_

_Can we go?_

_When can we go?_

"Yes, yes, not very far – and I've forgotten the rest of your questions. But yes, we can go – tomorrow. Tomorrow afternoon. I've got the car from 4pm."

Mike grins and pulls Harvey in for a long, sloppy kiss.

"I think I really, really like those swimming trunks."

**Author's Note:**

> Visual aid #1: [the trunks](http://www.ukshopsonline.net/images/MU/EmporioArmaniRedSwimmingShorts.jpg)
> 
> Visual aid #2: [the car](http://s.wallpaperhere.com/wallpapers/1440x900/20110722/4e292298e4992.jpg)
> 
> Visual aid #3: [the house](http://hookedonhouses.net/2013/05/20/tom-scheerers-18th-century-cottage-in-east-hampton/)


End file.
